One of the challenges that continues to face designers of devices having user-engageable displays, such as touch displays, pertains to providing enhanced functionality for users through gestures that can be employed with the devices. This is so, not only with devices having larger or multiple screens, but also in the context of devices having a smaller footprint, such as tablet PCs, hand-held devices, smaller multi-screen devices and the like.
One challenge with gesture-based input is that of providing the user with information about the availability of gestures. If users are unaware of gestures that they can use, they will likely not take advantage of functionality that is available through the use of a gesture.